X (Tuffty)
X''' (バツ, Batsu) is a powerful high-tech Machine Warrior of the Machias race, originally from the year X999. Known and feared as the '''Executioner (実行者, Jikkō-sha), X is an incredibly dangerous assassin sent from the future by an unknown adversary. He has ties with Eiichi Alaric Bastian, being from the same original time. Though it is confirmed that they are not in league with one another, their exact relationship is not yet clear. Appearance Unlike many other Machina, X's appearance is far less human, though he does posses the same number of limbs as a human. In his default mode, he is large, appearing very muscular and broad but still somewhat slim. His armour's theme centrally includes three colours; red, gold and the primary colour, black. Personality X is a cold, abrasive, merciless assassin. He choses to speak only when he deems it necessary, finding those who monologue to be incredibly irritating. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Magic Abilities Memory-Make (記憶造形, メモリー メイク, Memorī Meiku): An ancient and rare type of Molding Magic that allows X to memorize other forms of magic he has seen and then use those same magic's as his own. His mastery of this magic is enhanced by his exceptional photographic memory, afforded to his machina physiology. He can combine memorized spells to create completely new ones by merging the effects of them together. He can erase magic from his memory that he has no use for. His skill with this powerful magic is such that he can create pseudo-clones utilizing afterimages of him from his memory, these images are incredibly convincing making them very effective and useful during battle. The main weakness for this magic is that the user can only memorize things they can properly grasp and if the magic was used too quickly they would be unable to correctly use that magic. This weakness is rendered annulled by X's photographic memory and incredibly quick reaction time. *'Memory-Make: Incineration Cannon' (焼却大砲, Shōkyaku Taihō): After witnessing Rex use his Incineration Cannon, X holds up his hand and unleashes a massive explosion right back at his target, the size of the explosion is larger than the one created by Rex, because of X's superior magic reveres and quality. *'Memory-Make: Tremor Slam' (振戦スラム, Shinsen Suramu): *'Memory-Make: Afterimage' (残像, Zanzō): X can create intangible clones of himself by manipulating the memories his opponents have of him of from a particular instance in their minds. They are impervious to damage, shimmering much like a thought projection if struck. These images are incredibly accurate and can fool very perceptive individuals. *'Memory-Make: Erupting Magma Rush' (爆発マグマラッシュ, Bakuhatsu Maguma Rasshu): An offensive technique displaying X's ability to combine magic's. X uses his memory of Abaddon's Earth God Slayer Magic and . X slams his foot into the ground creating a long jagged crack, which expands, before the earth explodes in a mass of flames and earth. Energy Magic (エネルギーマジック, Enerugī Majikku): X is highly skilled in the use of this simple but powerful magic. With it he draws in the ethernano from the atmosphere and flows magic power through that said ethernano to create magic spells utilizing "energy". *'Energy Blast' (エネルギーブラスト, Enerugī Burasuto): X's palms contain ports which allow him to fire large and powerful blasts of energy. The power output can be adjusted for a larger blast with a wider target range or a smaller blast intended for precision and accuracy. *'Energy Shield' (エネルギーシールド, Enerugī Shīrudo): X isolates an area around him and summons a shield of magic energy, varying in size and shape depending on the requirements. This shield has proved durable enough to easily take on the full force of Rex's explosion magic. Gargantuan Magic Power: X possesses a tremendous amount of raw magic power, enough for it's quantity to dwarf that of the likes of Rex and Abaddon Blackearth. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: X possesses a tremendous amount of physical might, being able to perform feats of superhuman strength. He can throw and lift objects many times larger than him. He can exert enough force from a single leap to rip the earth beneath his feet to pieces and create a small crater. His strikes posses enough force to kill a normal person and easily break human bones. Immense Durability: X is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment without sustaining injury or slowing down. His tough armour is resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts and magic spells. He can withstand magic spells as powerful as Immense Speed and Reflexes: Despite his large size and the clunky appearance of his armour, X is capable of moving at incredible speeds and performing amazing feats of acrobatic ability. He is able to react to multiple highly-skilled opponents at once with relative ease. His reaction time is such that he could effortlessly dodge a spell used by Alexander Balmore said to move at the speed of light, just by tilting his head to the side. Enhanced Senses: Other Abilities Machina Physiology: X's body is a highly complex matrix combining highly advanced cybernetics and magic together as one. Like other machine, he has the ability to alter his body. *'Heart' (ハート, Hāto): X's entire body is powered by a core inside his chest labelled his "heart". Because this heart is responsible for maintaining his *'Replacement Parts': X can have his body taken apart and put back together. He can lose limbs and have his body torn to pieces and recover quite easily. *'Flight': Using the rocket's built into his feet, X can achieve flight. He can fly at incredible speeds and using the ports in his palms he can stabilize himself in mid-air. *'Sensors': X's machina body contains a number of sensing function's. A physiological and medical scanner that allows him to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. He can use night vision, radar sensors and has a GPS navigation device. He can scan his environment for enemies, both during active combat and while scouting from a considerable distance. He is also equipped with an advanced targeting system for locking onto to targets. *'Stun Ray': X can fire a beam, which temporally knocks out his target. *'Vacuum Adaptation': X's body has been shown to survive the effects of a vacuum unscathed. Several factors like sub-zero temperatures and lack of atmosphere are included, he has been shown to be unaffected by any of them. *'Superior Intellect': X's intelligence is classified as super genius. He easily is one of the smartest individuals on the Earth Land of X999. He is a highly proficient engineer and mechanic capable of fixing the most complex and intricate pieces of machinery. He is an excellent tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, at a moments notice. **'Photographic Memory': X has the ability to recall images from memory after only a brief period of exposure, with incredibly high precision. This is a invaluable asset for someone who uses Memory-Make. *'Assault Mode': Own to his status as a machina, X can enter his "Assault Mode". Upon activation of this mode, X's appearance changes, giving him an even more robot-like appearance. He his frame is larger and more rounded, losing all of the triangular and pointed features of his regular appearance. As the name suggests, X's focus becomes total and complete annihilation of his target, going to great lengths to ensure that he succeeds in doing so. **'Laser' (レーザー, Rēzā): X hand can fire lasers which can be used to slice through tough materials and weld. **'Missiles' (ミサイル, Misairu): X has a row of missile launches on each of his shoulders, each containing three missiles. After locking on to his target with his highly precise targeting system, he fires them at his target/s. A single missile causes an explosion large enough to level a small village. **'Etherion' (エーテリオン, Ēterion): By equipping explosions made from Ethernano while diverting all Magic Power into his cannon, X can fire immensely powerful magic energy, said to be as powerful as the feared etherion. He can fire this from either the ports in his palms or the orb in his chest, the latter of which allows him to store more magic power for a more destructive blast at the cost of requiring more time to activate. The magic produced is like his magic a deep scarlet red. Fighting Style Cybernetic Combatant: X is incredibly well-versed in combining his cybernetic abilities with his physical prowess to make him a highly versatility and dangerous combatant. He can use inbuilt weapons and his advanced combat prowess to either deliver devastating attacks or to distract his opponents. He is also an extremely skilled fighter in close quarters, being able to casually combat skilled martial artists either one-on-one or at all once. Equipment Time Traveling Device: Because he was able to Quotes Quotes by X Quotes about X Trivia *X's battle mode is modelled after the 42nd Iron Armour from the Marvel comics. #020dd8 #110675 #0c214f